


路索   妖刀

by graymoonlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight
Kudos: 3





	路索   妖刀

普通渔民路飞，有天出海捞到一个箱子，打开来一看是一堆骸骨和一把刀。渔民什么都捞上来过，也不以为意，喜滋滋挂着刀回家了。

谁知到了夜里，那刀化作一个男人，自称叫做索隆，向路飞磕头认他做主人，说什么终结我流浪命运的人就是我的主人。随后刀便向路飞求欢，说主人应以精血养刀。

于是路飞与妖刀夜夜欢好，财运也莫名亨通，每次出海都能获得稀世奇珍，长到十八岁便不断有人上门提亲。但每来一个媒人，路飞身上的佩刀都会自动出鞘，怒斩对方发冠，久而久之，众人以路飞豢养妖刀为名，将他赶出了村庄。

被驱逐的路飞站在海边，轻抚腰间长刀，大笑道：既如此，我们去海上吧，那里自由自在，是会欢迎我们的地方。

出海七天后，两人已经弹尽粮绝，路飞笑道：我现在才明白当初你为何会在箱子里与骸骨在一起。你的下一个主人会是谁呢？

索隆生气道，我并不想换主人，主人以精血养刀，刀便还以精血，每次我总要求他们吃我，他们却不敢，你呢？

说着把手臂伸到路飞面前，路飞看看他，毫不犹豫一口咬了下去，边嚼边说，这样很好，我也不想和你分开。索隆的肉嚼在嘴里如刀片一般割得人痛不欲生，路飞竖起拇指夸奖他，你很好吃。

这样坚持到一个月，索隆四肢全无，只剩下身体，那个洞却还能用，最后一次在海天之间跟骨瘦如柴的路飞做爱，因为有精血养育，妖刀依旧油光水滑，路飞枯瘦的手指拂过他的皮肤，良久他舔舔路飞的脸，笑道：我现在已不能抱着你，就到此为止吧。

路飞那天吃掉了索隆的心脏，那是千年妖刀的精魄，他因此坚持漂流到能看见陆地。有人救了他，为他治病，路飞醒来，救他的医生跟他说：你这是在海里吃了什么乱七八糟的东西，刮得五脏六腑全是细小的伤痕，缝得我累死了。说完又端详着他胸口手术之后留下的巨大疤痕：这伤口倒是很有气势，像两把刀躺在一起。

路飞的心听见这句话，扑通扑通快活的跳了好几下。


End file.
